staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Czerwca 2012
TVP 1 HD 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5657 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5657); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 06:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5658 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5658); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 06:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5659 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5659); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 07:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 1, Piąty Stadion 07:15 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 60; magazyn 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:25 Ziarno; magazyn 09:00 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Gwiazdy, odc. 49 (Stars, ep. 49); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:05 To Timmy! - Zwierzak Timmiego, odc. 46 (Timmy's Pet Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 09:20 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 56 (30 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 09:50 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Jonas Brothers - Koncert (Jonas Brothers - The Concert Experience); film muzyczny kraj prod.USA (2010) 11:15 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 1 Lodówka; magazyn 11:40 Piąty Stadion - odc. 2, Orzeł 11:55 Miłość pod znakiem smoka (Eine Liebe im Zeichen des Drachen (Love under the Sign of the Dragon)); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 13:35 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 14:00 Zwierzęta świata - Dzika Rosja. Ural cz 2 (Wild Russia) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009) 14:30 Piąty Stadion - odc. 3, Casting 14:40 SOS dla czterech łap - odc. 12; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 15:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 95 - Ikona - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:00 Lednica 2012 - spotkanie młodzieży; relacja 16:35 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn 16:45 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Andora ( studio ) 16:55 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Andora ( I poł. ) 17:45 Teleexpress 18:00 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Andora ( II poł. ) 19:00 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Timmy listonosz, odc. 33 (Timmy the Postman); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 19:10 Dziecięca Eskorta McDonald's - odc. 31 19:15 Rozmowa z kard Nyczem 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Rajd Karkonoski 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Piąty Stadion - odc. 4, Napad 20:25 Opole2012 - SuperPremiery2012 21:45 Opole2012 - SuperJedynki2012 23:10 Opole2012 - Kabaret - TYM i SuperTeam 00:30 Piłka nożna - Droga do EURO: Polska - Andora 00:40 Kino nocnych marków - Merlin i księga bestii (Merlin and the Book of Beasts); baśń filmowa kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 02:15 Kino nocnych marków - Stara miłość nie rdzewieje (FAST TRACK); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006) 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:00 Diabeł w arce (The devil' s ark. Der teufel in der arche, welt der tiere) kraj prod.Niemcy (2008) 06:35 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 12 Fred zmienia pracę (The Flintstones ep. Fred's New Job); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960) 07:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 1, Piąty Stadion 07:05 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Półfinał - Festiwal Zaczarowanej Piosenki - Półfinał 2012; reportaż 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 920; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.25, 10.05 Pogoda: 9.15, 10:00 10:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 763 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 764 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:50 UEFA EURO 2012 - magazyn (UEFA EURO 2012); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012) 12:25 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 9/18 - Genialny plan pułkownika Krafta - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ekwador znaczy równik - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1957; teleturniej 14:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 25 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:50 Słowo na niedzielę 15:00 Zakochani - txt. str. 777; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2000) 16:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - BRACIA (68); widowisko rozrywkowe 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 2, Orzeł 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 37 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 37; teleturniej 20:05 Osaczony (Hostage) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2005) 22:00 Kino relaks - Kurator (Parole Officer) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 23:45 Sanktuarium (Nora Robert's Sanctuary); thriller kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:15 Osaczony (Hostage); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2005) 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:40 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:24 Pogoda 07:30 Serwis info 07:37 Poranek TVP Info 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:37 Poranek TVP Info 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Serwis info 09:10 Pogoda 09:15 Infonuta 09:21 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:41 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:11 Pogoda 10:15 Poranek TVP Info 10:23 Piąty stadion: Piąty stadion (1) 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi 11:15 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 11:30 Serwis info 11:45 Piąty stadion: Orzeł (2) 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info - podsumowanie tygodnia 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Debata trójstronna 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:16 Eurowiadomości - magazyn poradnikowy 14:30 Serwis info 14:45 Piąty stadion: Casting (3) 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:02 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Studio Wschód 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc 20:30 Serwis info 20:42 Piąty stadion: Napad (4) 20:49 Pogoda 21:00 Kod dostępu 21:30 Serwis info 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:20 Pięć minut dla zdrowia 22:30 Serwis info 22:48 Pogoda 22:51 Reportaż TVP Info: Telewizja Polska jest dla Ciebie 23:07 Sportowy wieczór 23:24 Elżbieta II. Być królową - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2002) 00:20 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Andora 02:15 Eurosąsiedzi 02:26 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 02:40 Serwis info - podsumowanie tygodnia 03:06 Pogoda 03:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:35 Raport z Polski - ekstra 03:49 Sportowy wieczór 04:00 Elżbieta II. Być królową - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2002) 04:50 Eurosąsiedzi 05:15 Studio Wschód 05:40 Debata trójstronna 06:05 Kod dostępu 06:16 Finanse dla ludzi - magazyn ekonomiczny 06:30 Reportaż TVP Info: Telewizja Polska jest dla Ciebie 06:42 Wywiad TVP Info z Petro Poroszenko Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (58) 07:45 Przygody Animków (59) 08:15 Pies Huckleberry (12) 08:25 Pies Huckleberry (13) 08:35 Pies Huckleberry (14) 08:45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (59) 09:15 Scooby-Doo (14) 09:45 Scooby-Doo (15) 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Się kręci na żywo (14) - magazyn kulturalny 11:45 Rozmowy nieoswojone (1) - serial dokumentalny 12:15 Rozmowy nieoswojone (2) - serial dokumentalny 12:50 Dom nie do poznania 8 (212) - reality show 13:50 Randka w ciemno - komedia romantyczna (USA,1987) 16:00 Wyspa dinozaura 2 - film animowany (Niemcy,2008) 17:50 Pamiętniki z wakacji (23) - serial paradokumentalny 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Jajko pokoju (360) 20:00 Pewnego razu w Meksyku: Desperado 2 - film sensacyjny (USA,Meksyk,2002) 22:10 Boks: Gala w Bydgoszczy - waga ciężka: Artur Szpilka - Gonzalo Omar Basile 00:05 Potępiony - thriller (USA,2007) 02:20 Zagadkowa noc 03:20 Zza kamery... (21) 03:35 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:55 Mango 08:00 Pan i Pani House (6) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej (1615) 11:20 Na Wspólnej (1616) 11:45 Na Wspólnej (1617) 12:10 Na Wspólnej (1618) 12:35 Surowi rodzice (12) - reality show 13:35 Galimatias, czyli kogel-mogel 2 - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1989) 15:40 Julia (105) 16:05 Julia (106) 16:25 Julia (107) 17:00 Julia (108) 17:25 Julia (109) 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje 5: Restauracja Fregata, Koszalin (14) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 X Factor 2: Finał (14) 21:45 Polowanie na druhny - komedia romantyczna (USA,2005) 00:05 Złodziej życia - thriller (USA,Kanada,Australia,2004) 02:15 Uwaga! 02:30 Arkana magii (587) 03:45 Rozmowy w toku 04:30 Kto was tak urządził? 05:00 Nauka jazdy TV 4 05:50 mała Czarna - talk show 06:35 Inspektor Gadżet (52) 07:00 Inspektor Gadżet (55) 07:25 Inspektor Gadżet (56) 07:45 Dragons Den - jak zostać milionerem 2 (5) - reality show 08:35 Heidi i dzieciaki (16) - talk show 09:00 Różowa Pantera (8) 09:30 Różowa Pantera (9) 10:00 Różowa Pantera (10) 10:30 Volvo Ocean Race 11:00 Galileo (286) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna (352) - talk show 13:00 Ryzykanci 6 (7) 14:00 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Kanada 17:00 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (12) 18:00 Ice Road Truckers: Drogi śmierci (3) 19:00 Galileo (288) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Piąty element - film SF (USA,Francja,1997) 23:00 Egzorcysta 3 - horror (USA,1990) 01:15 Amerykański yakuza 2 - film sensacyjny (USA,1996) 02:45 TV Market 03:00 To był dzień 03:50 To był dzień na świecie 04:15 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - program muzyczny 06:30 Dyżur - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Z archiwum policji - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą 2 (13) - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Dzika natura (9) - serial przyrodniczy 09:30 Przedziwny świat owadów (9) - serial przyrodniczy 10:30 Dyl Sowizdrzał - film animowany (Belgia,Niemcy,2003) 12:25 Szesnaście życzeń - film familijny (Kanada,USA,2010) 14:15 Josephine: Polowanie na duchy - film familijny (Belgia,2010) 16:30 Flubber - komedia (USA,1997) 18:30 Yogi - łowca skarbów (2) 19:00 Zwariowane melodie (71-73) 19:30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (2) 20:00 Atak szczurów - thriller (Niemcy,2004) 22:00 Moby Dick - film przygodowy (USA,2010) 23:50 Pierwotny instynkt - film przygodowy (USA,2010) 01:40 Taki jest świat - pod lupą 2 (13) - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:20 Druga strona medalu 4: Dariusz Krupa (1) 05:50 Misja Martyna: Misja Martyna na finiszu - zadania (9) 06:20 Misja Martyna: Misja Martyna na finiszu - spotkania (10) 06:55 Mango 09:00 Trauma (5/18) 09:55 Tajemnice Smallville (6/22) 10:50 Dwóch i pół (12/19) 11:20 Dwóch i pół (13/19) 11:50 Reguły gry: Fucha Nataszy (15-ost.) 12:25 Niania: Wymarzone wakacje (17) 13:00 Niania: Przerwijcie ślub, ja wysiadam (18) 13:30 Dzieciaki i dom - komedia (Kanada,USA,1999) 15:30 Ulice San Francisco (9/26) 16:35 Trauma (5/18) 17:30 Detektyw Monk (2/12) 18:30 Detektyw Monk (3/12) 19:30 Komediowa sobota: Eliksir miłości - komedia romantyczna (USA,1992) 21:30 Komediowa sobota: Ze śmiercią jej do twarzy - czarna komedia (USA,1992) 23:35 Podejrzani - thriller (USA,Niemcy,1995) 01:35 Arkana magii 03:35 Misja Martyna: Indonezja, czyli uwolnić smoka (1) 04:20 Męski typ 2: Marek Kamiński (2) 04:50 Zakończenie programu TV 6 08:35 mała Czarna - talk show 09:20 Różowa Pantera (11) 09:50 Różowa Pantera (12) 10:20 TV Market 10:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Paszporty do świata mody (15) - reality show 13:00 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (11) - program rozrywkowy 14:00 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (12) - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec - wersja brytyjska (1) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec - wersja brytyjska (2) - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Bliżej sławy (5) - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Komisarz Rex 5 (1) 19:00 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (39) 19:30 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (40) 20:00 Włatcy móch 8: Cókier kszepi (103) 20:30 Włatcy móch 8: Klócz Bocianuf (104) 21:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (36) 22:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (37) 23:00 Bellator Fighting Championships 01:05 Big Brother 5 - omnibus - reality show 02:00 Drogówka (276) - magazyn policyjny 02:30 Drogówka (277) - magazyn policyjny 02:55 mała Czarna - talk show 03:35 Drogówka (279) - magazyn policyjny 04:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Rosja 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Rosja 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Austria - Ukraina 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Austria - Ukraina 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Brazylia - Finlandia 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Brazylia - Finlandia 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Kanada 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Kanada 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Czechy - Węgry 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Czechy - Węgry 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii - 3. sesja treningowa w klasie MotoGP 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii - sesja kwalifikacyjna w klasie MotoGP 19:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Norwegia - Chorwacja 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Norwegia - Chorwacja 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Eugene 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 09:00 School lista 10:00 Weekend z Jankesem 10:05 Dance Chart Top 20 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:05 ESKA TV News 13:00 Weekend z Jankesem 13:05 Co się słucha 14:00 Weekend z Jankesem 14:05 Stylowe pogotowie ratunkowe 15:00 Weekend z Jankesem 15:05 Hot plota tygodnia 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Hity Non Stop 17:00 Weekend z Jankesem 17:05 Miejska lista 18:00 Hity na czasie 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 ImprESKA 23:00 ImprESKA 01:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 06:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 07:00 Bez recepty - magazyn medyczny 08:00 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (2/10) - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Kulisy sławy extra 09:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 09:25 Blisko ludzi (2) 09:55 Uwaga! po Uwadze 10:50 W pogotowiu (4/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 11:20 Bez recepty extra (7/12) - magazyn medyczny 11:55 Ogród z pomysłem (1/4) - magazyn ogrodniczy 12:15 Polska - dziwny kraj? (1/8) - magazyn 12:30 Na poddaszu - magazyn poradnikowy 13:00 Na poddaszu - magazyn poradnikowy 13:30 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (2/12) - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 14:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 15:00 Kartoteka 2 (10/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:55 Psie Adopcje 2 (10-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Ogród z pomysłem (1/4) - magazyn ogrodniczy 16:45 Blisko ludzi (1) 17:10 Pogoda 17:15 Express popołudniowy 17:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 18:00 W pogotowiu (4/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 18:30 Bez recepty extra (7/12) - magazyn medyczny 19:00 Wojaże szalonego Anglika (1/13) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 19:30 Życie w przepychu (2/20) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 20:25 Ready Steady Drink - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2011) 21:35 W trasie 2 (9/13) 22:05 Archiwum X. Śledztwa po latach - Chora miłość 23:05 Przed północą 00:00 Świat bez granic (4/12) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 00:30 Życie w przepychu (2/20) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 01:25 W trasie 2 (9/13) 01:55 Ready Steady Drink - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2011) 02:55 Psie Adopcje 2 (10-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Druga twarz - reality show 04:25 Wojaże szalonego Anglika (1/13) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 04:55 W pogotowiu (4/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 05:25 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 11:00 Power Play 11:09 Szalone lata 90. 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Power Play 13:05 Weekend z... 13:29 Dance w Polo TV 14:00 Hit dnia 14:05 Weekend z... 14:24 Hity wszech czasów 15:00 Hit dnia 15:05 Weekend z... 15:23 Dance w Polo TV 16:05 Weekend z... 16:14 Koncert w Polo TV 17:13 Szalone lata 90. 18:05 Gwiazdy Polo TV 19:03 Disco Polo Live 19:52 Mix hitów i nowości 20:10 Dyskoteka Polo TV 21:05 Video Mix Sierockiego! 21:50 Dyskoteka Polo TV 23:00 Power Play 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:20 Criminale tango, czyli rewia gangsterska (1/2) 09:15 Muzyka rozwija - Lekcja piąta. Nauka gry na kazoo 09:25 Dekalog 89+ - Sprawa Janusza W. - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2009) 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:20 Czytanie to awantura (7) 10:50 Reportaże kulturalne: Muzyka, miłość, miasto - BFO - reportaż dokumentalny 11:30 Doskonałe popołudnie - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2005) 13:10 Obszar zamknięty - film obyczajowy (Polska,1973) 14:00 Dokument tygodnia: Betar - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 15:05 Mirella Freni - żyć dla opery - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2009) 16:20 Noc Kultury 2012 (1) - relacja 16:40 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: SOS dla Muzeum Sztuki Nowoczesnej 17:25 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 17:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: W Starym Kinie. Goście Starego Kina - program jubileuszowy (Polska,1997) 18:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 19:10 London Calling: Nieopowiedziana historia brytyjskiego popu (2/4) - serial dokumentalny (Niemcy,2012) 20:10 Noc Kultury 2012 (2) - relacja 20:30 Bilet do nieba: Przejrzeć Harry'ego - komedia obyczajowa (USA,1997) 22:10 Noc Kultury 2012 (3) - relacja 22:25 Santana na festiwalu w Montreux - koncert (Wielka Brytania,2004) 23:30 Noc Kultury 2012 (4) - relacja 23:45 Kino nocne: Requiem dla snu - dramat psychologiczny (USA,2000) 01:30 Noc Kultury 2012 (5) - relacja 01:45 Czytanie to awantura (7) 02:15 Nocne czytanie w wannie (1) - program artystyczny 02:30 Bilet do nieba: Przejrzeć Harry'ego - komedia obyczajowa (USA,1997) 04:15 Santana na festiwalu w Montreux - koncert (Wielka Brytania,2004) 05:10 Pasmo kontemplacyjne 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:35 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 02.06.1989 08:15 Kalendarium historyczne: Bez komentarza: 1. pielgrzymka Jana Pawła II do Polski. Plac Zwycięstwa (1) 08:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Wirtualne dywizjony - reportaż 09:00 Kopernik: Niebo (1) 10:00 Cafe Historia: Komputery (14) 10:30 Podsłuchane życie - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 11:25 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle: Krystyna Mokrosińska 12:00 Po co nam to było?: Nie tylko Uszatek... 13:00 Orlęta - reportaż (Polska,2002) 13:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 14:10 Szerokie tory: Krymscy Tatarzy 14:45 Tamtego 1989 roku - Okrągły Stół i wybory 15:20 Szansa na sukces: Helena Majdaniec, Karin Stanek, Jacek Lech 16:20 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej: Trembowla 16:45 Ex libris 17:00 Kopernik: Ziemia (2) 18:05 Przelot nad zdobytym miastem - film dokumentalny (Polska,2001) 18:30 Światowiec 19:05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 02.06.1989 20:00 17 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '79. Przeboje 35-lecia (1) 21:20 Królowa Elżbieta - ciągłość i zmiany - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2006) 22:20 Eugenika. W imię postępu - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 23:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 02.06.1989 00:15 Szerokie tory: Bajkał 00:45 Szerokie tory: Krymscy Tatarzy 01:20 15. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole 77. Koncert Pastele 02:40 15. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '77 - 3. koncert festiwalu 03:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 440* Przyśpieszacz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 441* Niedopowiedzenia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 442* Ladaco; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 443* Ciężki frajer; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 444* Skrypt dłużny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kabaretowe Hity Wszechczasów /2/; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy najlepsze skecze i piosenki przygotowane przez Zenona Laskowika na 47. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu. Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy jedenz najzabawniejszych skeczy Kabaretu Ani Mru Mru - "Film przyrodniczy". Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy skecze Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju oraz Kabaretu Neo-Nówka. Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy skecze Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju oraz Kabaretu Neo-Nówka. Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy legendarne skecze Janusza Gajosa, Kabaretów: Mumio i Dudek oraz piosenkę - parodię w wykonaniu Macieja Stuhra. 09:05 Wakacje - odc. 1/4 - Nas czterech; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Anette Olsen; wyk.:Jacek Otffinowski, Michał Juszczakiewicz, Jacek Kęcik, Mariusz Pujszo, Jadwiga Kuryluk, Henryk Talar, Celina Mencner, Barbara Karczewska, Barbara Paciorek, Eugeniusz Priwieziencew; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Załoga Eko - odc. 16 - Ekologiczne zabawki i place zabaw; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Żuraw i Czapla - cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Krystyna Krupska; wyk.:Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Dariusz Domarecki, Barbara Sołtysik, Eugeniusz Dykiel, Jerzy Frydrych; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Euro według Gesslera - odc. 8; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 79 - Rodzinne więzy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Londyn "Podróż sentymentalna" (111); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 W biegu - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Krzysztof Rogulski; wyk.:Anna Solarz, Borys Marynowski, Maria Achabenbeck, Teresa Sukniewicz, Teresa Lipowska, Iga Mayr, Władysław Komar, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Jerzy Gogulski, Bohdan Tuszyński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Był wśród nas; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Hyży-Czołpińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Kulturalni PL (91); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 M jak miłość - odc. 904; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Wesołe jest życie staruszka - recital Wiesława Michnikowskiego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Wioska czterdziestu rozbójników; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Rozmowa z kard. Nyczem; STEREO, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Opole2012 - SuperPremiery2012; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:35 Studio Festiwalowe - Opole 2012; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Opole2012 - SuperJedynki2012; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Studio Festiwalowe - Opole 2012; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:10 Opole2012 - Kabaret - TYM i SuperTeam; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 00:30 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - kabaret DNO; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 904; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Wioska czterdziestu rozbójników; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:27 Rozmowa z kard. Nyczem; STEREO 02:40 Opole2012 - SuperPremiery2012; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Opole2012 - SuperJedynki2012; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Opole2012 - Kabaret - TYM i SuperTeam; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12